


when we're alone

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Rey's roommate Finn goes on vacation with his boyfriend Poe, so she and her boyfriend Ben decide to try some new things in the bedroom.





	when we're alone

Rey stands at the foot of the bed, looking up at Ben. This is all new. Very new. They’ve had endless conversations about this and they’re both fairly certain they’re going to like it, but Rey’s paranoid that her roommate Finn will decide to come back from his vacation with his boyfriend a day early (ridiculous) or that Ben will change his mind at the last minute (unlikely).

There’s also the fact that they’re both naked, and Ben is the most vulnerable she’s ever seen him. He’s sprawled out on the bed, his dark eyes carefully watching Rey. It’d taken a lot for him to bring up this topic  _at all_ , and they’ve tried this many times where Rey’s the one tied up, but she teasingly asked if he wanted to try and he’d very honestly said  _yes_.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to do this,” he says, giving her an out.

“I do!” she insists immediately. “I do,” Rey reassures him again. She walks around to the side of the bed. “It’s just... I’m scared. What if you don’t like it?”

Ben takes her hand. “If I don’t like it, then we stop, but... I think I’ll like it. Trust me on this.”

“How do you  _know_?” she asks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ben kisses her knuckles. “You didn’t know if you’d like it when we first tried it,” he reminds her. He rolls her hand over and kisses the inside of her wrist. “And I didn’t hurt you.” He kisses further up the tender skin of her arm. “It’s all really mild stuff, Rey. But if you don’t want to...”

“I do.” 

She stands up, picking up one of her scarves from where it rested on the bedside table. If this was going to become a regular thing, she thinks they should probably invest in something more legit, like cuffs or something, but this would do for now. “How do you want it?”

Ben submissively puts his hands above his head, wrists crossed. Rey remembers this position; she’d  _loved_  it, even though she ached to touch Ben the whole time. She kneels on the bed, by the pillows, aware of how close his face is to her core as she weaves the scarf firmly around his wrists, and then ties them to her headboard. He tugs at the bindings experimentally, to see if they’ll give. They don’t.

“Still good?” Rey wonders.

“Yes,” Ben nods.

She looks into his eyes and recognizes the feeling of his gaze; of surprise, at how something like being tied up could have such an effect on a person. His eyes are dark, and he’s gazing at Rey hungrily, already so desperate to touch. “It’s okay,” he encourages her. “Keep going.”

“I will,” Rey insists. “I promise. I just... can’t think straight with you. When you look like this. It’s -”

“I know,” Ben nods. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Rey bites her lip and nods. With his arms stretched over his head, Ben’s muscles are all so much more pronounced. She wants to touch them all, memorize the way his body reacts when she touches him and he can’t interrupt her, can’t rush her along to the final act that they both know they want. “You’re gorgeous, Rey,” he tells her.

She smiles coyly, and then reaches to the bedside table for one more thing. Rey plays with the fabric in her hands for a moment, watching as Ben realizes what it is.  _A blindfold_. Rey covers his eyes, tying a knot gently in the fabric, and then rakes her hands down his chest. Her fingernails leave little white trails along his skin, and his whole body stills as a shiver shoots down his spine.

Rey feels powerful, but in a way she’s not used to. Ben is hers, to use, to mark, to pleasure however she wants. It’d been a scary thought at first, someone giving themselves to her so fully, even if she’s done the same for him. But now that she’s here, looking down at him, at how  _trusting_  he is, Rey feels... special. Honored, even. 

Ben isn’t restrained by much, but it’s enough to have a profound effect on him. Rey notices the way his cock has begun to harden, the way his breathing is growing labored. He’s chewing on his lips, plumping them deep crimson. And now Rey can use the element of surprise as she touches him. He won’t know what’s coming, and she smirks at the thought of that.

From her place at the side of the bed, Rey gently leans over. Her bare breast brushes over his chest as she mouths against his jaw. Ben tilts his head, desperate to capture her mouth in a kiss, but Rey leans away before he succeeds. Teasing Ben is far more of a turn on than Rey ever expected.

Her hand drifts gently over the scar marring his cheek, his shoulder. That damned car accident had been horrible, and all her fault for insisting she could drive in a blizzard, but he didn’t blame her for it anymore. Rey reverently kissed at the scar whenever she got the chance. She’d never stop apologizing for even so inadvertently marring his beautiful face and body.

Ben shivers when her mouth rests hot kisses to the scar, and he lets a moan escape when her plump lips graze over his nipple. She’s never touched him there before, but Poe told her to give it a try (he knew his way around a man’s body better than Rey did, still), and clearly it works.

She leans down, mouthing at his nipple, proud of the little string of moans and uttered profanities falling from his mouth. Rey feels pride in knowing she’s unraveled him like this, that he’s given himself to her completely - that he trusts her this much.

His chest heaves with each breath now - the pleasure mixed with anticipation and mystery and  _not being able to move_  - and Rey understands the feeling. It can be overwhelming. She doesn’t want to tease him too much, but loves being in control. She kisses down his chest, over his abdomen, following the smallest trail of hair down until her breath comes out in hot puffs on his cock. Ben groans.

Rey takes him in her hand and strokes; it’s dry, not very good yet, but Ben shifts on the bed anyway, nearer to Rey, to her touch. Rey rather ungracefully lets a long string of saliva drip out on the tip of his cock, wetting him enough so there’s some slick as she keeps stroking him. It’s obscene, how hard he is, how  _big_  he is. Rey can take him, of course, but it was more than she’d expected the first time. Now she’s used to him, knows that her hand can stroke what she can’t take into her mouth, and that’s the way he likes it best, anyway.

Her lips wrap gently around the tip, a feeling he loves, but it’s just  _not enough_. He needs pressure, suction,  _something_  to give him that release. Rey knows, so she doesn’t give it to him. Not yet. She lets her tongue graze the underside as she leans down, taking him further into her mouth, her throat. She doesn’t stop until she lets out a little gagging sound, and then she pulls back. “Rey,” he mutters. He’s always insisting she doesn’t need to do that, but Rey likes to try. She likes to think she could take him all in her mouth one day.

She strokes him more, her lips wrapping around him and mouth working him in earnest now. She’s teased him long enough; his whole body is flushed and slick with a sheen of sweat, and every muscle in his body is tense. They’d expected he wouldn’t last long this first time; Rey didn’t, either. The new sensations are a lot... more than most people expect. More than either of them expected.

“Rey,” he mutters again.

It’s the only warning he can give before he comes, spurting come into Rey’s mouth, on her cheek and chin as she pulls away, surprised by it. Usually he pulls her head away, because he knows she doesn’t like to swallow. Something they hadn’t considered when they tied his hands up.

Rey coughs a little, but swallows what was already on her tongue. She knows she looks a mess, but also knows Ben probably feels guilty that he couldn’t give her more warning. Rey lets out a soft moan, hoping to let him know as she walks to the head of the bed that she liked that -- that it was sexy. Rey unties the blindfold first, letting him see the mess he made on her face.

Ben’s eyes grow dark and full of lust when he sees, and he wants so desperately to touch her. He knows she needs her release, too. That’s when Rey gets an idea. “I’m going to untie you, but don’t move from the bed,” Rey tells him.

Ben nods obediently.

She works at the knot she tied on the scarf - it was pulled tighter by Ben as he tugged against the restraints when she got him off. Once she finally gets his wrists free of the restraints, Rey climbs up onto the bed. She always feels a little awkward doing this at first, but knows that Ben loves it almost  _more_  than she does.

He reaches out for her, knowing exactly what she’s doing as she swings one leg over his body and settles herself above him. Her cunt is shining wet with arousal; he can smell her, and now he’ll get to taste her. He reaches up, hands hooking over her thighs to bring her down, letting her settle on his face. Rey shudders when his mouth makes contact and he tastes her on his tongue. She’d gotten so turned on having such control over Ben’s pleasure that she doesn’t think she’ll last long now, already. 

Not with Ben sprawled out on the bed, come splattered on his stomach, pliant and submissive as she sits on his face and  _tells him_ that he’s going to eat her out. His tongue works against her clit, and when she feels him press his tongue inside of her, Rey’s body doubles over and she moans.

Her hands grip the headboard and she can hardly take it, so sensitive and turned on already. Ben is relentless; his tongue works her over expertly, in all the places he knows she likes, and Rey feels like her whole body is on fire. Ben’s touch always makes the rest of the world float away until it’s just the two of them - their hands, their bodies, their  _love_.

Ben uses his grip on her thighs to pull her down even more, and Rey wonders how he’s not suffocating underneath her. She supposes it wouldn’t be a bad way to go. The pressure is so much  _more_ now, and her whole body trembles. “Ben,” she pants. “Ben, I’m...” she sighs, her orgasm hitting her like a wave. Her thighs shake and her knuckles turn white as she grips the headboard as her body doubles over with the intensity of the pleasure.

Her toes curl and a moan escapes her lips and she can feel just how hot and wet her cunt is on his face, how Ben can taste  _everything_.

Rey feels like jelly, like she can’t move even if she wanted to, but she doesn’t have to. Ben can lift her so easily, and he does. He lifts her from his face and plants her on the bed next to him. They leech on to each other, clingy and warm and a fucking  _mess_ , but pleased.

Rey is breathless, and she can feel Ben’s heart thudding hard in her chest, matching her own. With an exhausted, bemused laugh, Rey says, “Finn should go on vacation more often.”


End file.
